juderfandomcom-20200214-history
Shao Shao Mao
Mao Shao Shao (also translated as Xiao Xiao) is a student at Urvis. She is currently the servant of Iffrita Noah. Appearance Personality Immortal Regis Shao Shao is known for her strong magic wielding abilities and establishment of being a higher rank student. However, Shao Shao is not the type to earn her keep, she usually takes advantage of weaker, naive students to do the dirty work while she claims the prize, including Jae Hyuk. Her rank was earned by trickery, fooling others by her innocent appearance. Shao Shao is a weak character who would rather flee from battle than try facing an enemy face-to-face. Shao Shao will dump the responsiblity of monster slaying to whomever is her ally on a mission or run away, yet she is very prideful of her abilities. Cavalier of the Abyss An older Shao Shao has been reduced to being Queen Iffrita's servant. She has lost most of her pride, but still manages to show some cattiness in her inner monologues about the queen. Shao Shao is more fearful of Iffrita's anger than being harmed by monsters. During the flashback arc, she is more arrogant in this series compared to her Immortal Regis self. She is very conceited in nature and loves to taunt those she views weaker than herself, this includes a young Iffrita. (Karma stikes back at Shao Shao for her cruelty towards Iffrita). Shao Shao constantly wants to become royalty and dreams of making lots of money. (Unfortunately, the closest she will get to the throne is becoming Iffrita's servant). She is as cowardly as she was in Immortal Regis. Story Immortal Regis Mistress Infinity had finally accepted Jae-Hyuk, Seon Yu, and Owen as her first students, when they hear rumors of their teacher accepting one more student. People gossip about a girl who increased her magical powers by 200 zenion which catches the interest of Jae-Hyuk. Shao Shao pops up in front of the trio when they were discussing how easily she had become Infinity's student. Infinity and Shao Shao are quick to inform them it was because she was recommended to Infinity through another teacher- to the annoyance of Owen. As a strength building exercise, Infinity sends Jae-Hyuk on a mission to collect Telos Eggs being guarded by paralysis based chicklets. He is quick to run into trouble with some swamp creatures. When he notices Shao Shao floating along enjoying the warm weather, he pleads for her help. Shao Shao uses this opportunity to help Jae-Hyuk on the condition when she has for a favor he will assist her no matter the circumstances. At the end of his mission, she comes to claim her offer. The school had a portal that lead to an illegal maze with a rumored magical stone hidden inside, Shao Shao lies about the severity of entering the maze and claims they are going to gain more strength. When the two enter the maze, she cuts Jae-Hyuk to draw blood since the monsters were attracted to the scent. Before he can figure out her intention, Shao Shao goes into hiding and awaits for the moment when she claim her prize. When the magic stone Depore comes to find Jae-Hyuk, Shao Shao follows along and witnesses the stone and undead forming an alliance. Their alliance aggravates her and she decides to strike him down to try claiming Depore on her own when Bi-Hyung's monsters appear to also acquire Depore. Shao Shao watches in horror as Deopre possesses Jae-Hyuk and he goes on a killing spree. When he returns to normal, the Urvis Enforcer squad appears and takes Shao Shao and Jae-Hyuk prisoners. Shao Shao declares herself innocent and claims they have no right arresting her, which the Enforcers ignore. (Serin is also imprisoned for heading into the maze to assist Jae-Hyuk). The two are sentenced into the Tower of Soul-wrenching Agony where they will to travel through each level and defeat the gate guardians to be allowed leaving. The girl puts up a fight and manages to kick aside one of the Enforcers, but the their fighting skills prove too strong and they easily subdue the girl and toss her unconscious body into the Tower. While Jae-Hyuk traveled through the different levels, Shao Shao stayed hidden on the first level and doesn't come out of hiding until Serin comes into the Tower. The girl pleads with Serin to save her, but Serin is angry with Shao Shao's deceit which caused their current predicament and refuses to do such. Being the crafty trickster, Shao Shao lies about Jae-Hyuk trying to fight through the levels to save her. She is overcome with fear, seeing Serin's reaction, and wonders if she pushed the demon too far. Both women jump through a portal and Serin is confronted by Sophia and Rukreitus. While the demon fights both participants, Shao Shao hides in the background and doesn't come out until Semek demands her to heal his master. She manages to heal a few wounds, but is stopped by the appearance of Latique and Ren who came to claim Semek as their own. During the battle Shao Shao is knocked unconscious again. She is not shown again until Brass appears to rescue the students from the Caladborg-possessed Ren by transporting them to another dimension. The last image shows Shao Shao watching Jae-Hyuk break down over losing his brother. Cavalier of the Abyss Shao Shao has become a servant to Queen Iffrita. While dressing Iffrita for her son's wedding ceremony, Shao Shao gushes about how pretty her mistress is which the Queen brushes off saying Shao Shao is making shallow comments. Powers and Abilities Relationships Gallery Category: Characters Category:Female